


Цветочный чай

by Evichii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Она хотела мгновенной популярности и всеобщего признания, тёплой дружбы с Леди Баг и остальными, но посмотрите на неё — она опять одна, в незнакомом районе Парижа, без денег, личного водителя и даже расчёски.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg





	Цветочный чай

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:**  
>  Работа была написана для ЗФБ 2018
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6404566)

Квин Би опускается на скамейку и закрывает лицо руками.  
У неё нет сил даже плакать: совершенно никто не воспринимает новую героиню Парижа всерьёз, синяки под тонким спандексом болят при любом неосторожном движении, владелец обшарпанной кофейни только что выставил её за дверь, и растрепавшаяся причёска напоминает осиное гнездо.  
Зачем она вообще во всё это ввязалась.

Когда какой-то старикашка вручил ей симпатичную шкатулку со словами: «Отныне твоя жизнь изменится», Хлоя совсем не ожидала, что всё будет так плохо. Она хотела мгновенной популярности и всеобщего признания, тёплой дружбы с Леди Баг и остальными, но посмотрите на неё — она опять одна, в незнакомом районе Парижа, без денег, личного водителя и даже расчёски.  
Квин Би продолжает крепиться и повторять себе, что она сильная, только плечи предательски подрагивают. Она с силой прикусывает губу, чтобы не разрыдаться.  
Рядом с ней что-то шуршит. Квин Би не хочет даже знать, что это — наверняка какой-то ребёнок решил измазать её костюм мороженым (как вчера) или бездомной собаке захотелось справить нужду (как два дня назад), но её носа касается потрясающий запах цветочного чая. Она убирает руки от лица, просто чтобы удостовериться в разыгравшемся воображении, только рядом с ней действительно стоит бумажный стаканчик с логотипом той самой кофейни, из которой её выгнали пять минут назад. К стаканчику прилагается записка:

_«Удачи! Не грусти, ты обязательно со всем справишься.  
Н.»_

Квин Би перечитывает эти строчки ещё несколько раз, узнав почерк, и только после догадывается обернуться.  
К тому моменту Натаниэль уже закрывает за собой дверь кофейни.

Если честно, то она боится повторения недавней сцены, поэтому зайти внутрь снова так и не решается. К тому же, гребень начинает пищать, напоминая о скорой разрядке. У неё совсем нет времени.  
Она берёт чай и записку с собой, после чего идёт к ближайшему переулку. Когда действие талисмана заканчивается, Хлоя прячет Поллен и записку во внутренний карман пиджака. Отпивает чай и, заметно повеселев, возвращается на улицу.  
Ей ещё нужно узнать, как добраться отсюда до дома.

***

— Ты сегодня выглядишь лучше, чем обычно!

— Это ещё что? Я всегда прекрасна.

Сабрина спохватывается, мнётся на месте, отчаянно пытается подобрать слова под выжидательным взглядом Хлои.

— То есть, я хотела сказать, что в последнее время ты выглядела такой… уставшей… Я начала волноваться.

Совсем другое дело.  
Хлоя действительно устала, но жаловаться на свои недо-геройские будни не могла. Леди Баг ведь не посвящала никого в тайну своей личности? Вот и она не будет. Она продолжит тренировки как с оружием, так и без него, снимет с деревьев столько котят и переведёт через дорогу столько старушек, сколько потребуется, чтобы Леди Баг признала её равной себе и приняла в команду.  
У этой Рены Руж как-то же получилось. Значит и Квин Би сможет.

— Эти экзамены меня доканают. Смотри, у меня от стресса уже кончики секутся!

— Бедняжка! — Сабрина хлопает ресницами и в испуге прижимает руки ко рту. — Хочешь я сделаю за тебя географию и физику?

— Ещё историю.

— Да, конечно, — она пододвигается слишком близко. От неё сильно пахнет кофе, и Хлоя кривится. Приходится постучать по плечу Сабрины кончиками пальцев, чтобы та, наконец, отодвинулась.

Поллен протестующе тычет её в бок — Хлоя кашляет и запахивает короткий пиджак плотнее: не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел её квами.  
Разумеется она в состоянии сделать уроки сама, но зачем, если Сабрина готова разбиться за возможность помочь? Хлоя не хочет, чтобы Сабрина разбивалась, и раз уж она так жаждет выполнять за неё домашние задания, то почему нет.  
К тому же, урок можно потратить на гораздо более интересные и полезные вещи — например, построить глазки Адриану. Их свадьба всего лишь вопрос времени, так что ей нужно как можно быстрее перейти из статуса «всего лишь друг» в «моя прекрасная возлюбленная». Может, уже всё и решено, но Хлою волнуют чувства Адриана. К тому же, любовь не зря называют войной, а Хлоя не из тех, кто проигрывает.  
Проигрывать эту войну она тоже не намерена, кто бы ни был её противником — пусть даже сама Леди Баг.

К третьему уроку приходит Натаниэль. Он выглядит как зомби из дешёвых фильмов ужасов: под глазами темные круги, сумка на длинном ремне почти волочётся по полу, рыжая футболка измята, волосы болтаются бесформенной паклей.  
Сердобольная Роуз тут же материализуется возле его парты, и Хлоя напрягает слух.

— Боже, Натаниэль, всё в порядке? Выглядишь ужасно.

— Я вчера потратил последние деньги, а шеф отказался выдать мне зарплату — сказал, что я получу её только в конце недели. Пришлось срочно искать ещё подработку. Полночи мыл полы в торговом центре. Не бери в голову, через урок оклемаюсь.

По спине Хлои расползается что-то липкое и противное. Омерзительное чувство, имя которому она почти забыла.  
Вина.  
Он потратил последнее на чай для Квин Би, и…  
Да какого вообще хрена?!

***

— Да какого вообще хрена?!

Натаниэль вжимается в кирпичную стену и беззвучно открывает рот. Квин Би впервые обращает внимание на то, что у него красивые глаза — нежного лазурного оттенка.

— П-прости, я что-то не так сделал?..

— Просто скажи, что тебе нужно.

Квин Би убирает предплечье с его горла, а своё оружие обратно в крепление на еле заметном поясе. Навряд ли можно кого-то напугать маленьким волчком.

— Я не понимаю, — сознаётся Натаниэль.

Он идиот или прикидывается?

— Я спрашиваю, что тебе нужно. Ты был не обязан покупать мне чай, но ты купил, в ущерб себе. Чего ты пытаешься добиться?

— Откуда ты?.. Неважно. Слушай, прости, если тебя это чем-то обидело, но здесь нет никакого подтекста. Я всего лишь хотел тебя поддержать. И всё.

Теперь не понимает она.  
Подтекст есть всегда. Никто ничего не делает для неё просто так.  
Прислуга получает за это зарплату. Сабрина — дорогие шмотки. Адриан… Адриан будет помогать кому угодно, будь то бездомная кошка или того хуже — пекарская девчонка. Такой уж он человек. Наверное, поэтому он так много для неё значит.  
Адриана не волнуют её деньги, и он принимает её такой, какая она есть.

— …эм, так, я пойду? Шеф прибьёт меня, если я опоздаю, — напоминает о себе Натаниэль.

— Ох, да, конечно.

Натаниэль виновато улыбается и делает шаг в сторону. Ещё один. И ещё.

— Прости, но как твоё имя? — Он неловко ерошит волосы. — Геройское, конечно. Я слышал что-то про тайну личности и всякое такое.

Слова застревают в горле. Всю неделю она репетировала это перед зеркалом, громко выкрикивала при любом удобном случае, но впервые кто-то _хочет_ узнать его.

— Квин Би, — выталкивает она тяжёлым выдохом и, готова поспорить, что это звучало ужасно.

— Я Натаниэль. Будем знакомы.

— Будем. — Кивает она и с опаской пожимает протянутую руку. Даже сквозь спандекс она чувствует тепло его ладони.

— Удачи на сегодняшнем патрулировании, Квин Би!

Натаниэль машет ей и убегает за угол.  
Квин Би садится на корточки и закрывает лицо руками, не зная, как справиться с эмоциями.

***

Она чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Мышцы постепенно привыкают к новым нагрузкам, синяки потихоньку рассасываются — Хлоя даже позволяет себе надеть пиджак с укороченными рукавами — и вообще всё идёт, в общем-то, хорошо. Будто могло быть иначе: Хлоя Буржуа привыкла выкладываться на полную для достижения своих целей.  
Впрочем, есть ещё несколько загадок.

— Поллен, а у меня есть свой Лаки Чарм? Или там, Катаклизм?

Квами смеётся и чуть не опрокидывает баночку мёда, которым восполняет свои силы.

— Ты хотела сказать, особый приём? — Хлоя кивает, перекатывается на кровати и готовится слушать. — Есть.

— А какой?

— Узнаешь, когда придёт время. — Поллен отправляет в рот ещё ложку мёда. — Скорее даже _почувствуешь_.

— Ну Поллен! — Она дует губы. — Расскажи хотя бы, что это. Остановка времени? О, может, я могу становиться невидимой? Хотя ты же пчела… Я что, могу выделять яд?..

— Язык у тебя тот ещё, но, нет.

Хлоя не любит угадайки, и загадки тоже не любит.  
Есть ещё кое-что, что не даёт её покоя.

— Ты подкрепилась? — Поллен отодвигает баночку в сторону, тем самым говоря «да». — Тогда преврати меня.

Квами исчезает, и вместо всеми обожаемой дочери мэра Хлои Буржуа появляется Квин Би — так себе герой в красивейшем жёлто-чёрном костюме.  
Она смотрит на себя в зеркало, поправляет прядки у виска и прокручивается, любуясь собой.

— Как бы я не любила Леди Баг, всё же она — фэшн-катастрофа. Не то, что я.

Квин Би сбрасывает с плеча волосы, убранные в высокий хвост, и выходит на балкон, исчезая в ночном Париже.  
Хлоя не гуляет в такое время. Она либо занята на скучных приёмах вместе с отцом, либо спит, потому что здоровый сон — залог красивого цвета лица, но…  
Сейчас она не Хлоя.

— Привет. — Она опускается на широкий подоконник, подгибает ноги и ложится набок, подперев щёку рукой.

Натаниэль едва не падает со стула, однако вместо этого роняет на пол карандаши и пару кисточек.

— К-Квин Би?! Что ты тут…

— Решила зайти в гости. Ты против?

— Нет, но… — Он бегло осматривается, вероятно, оценивая царящий в комнате бардак. Почему-то это очень весело. — Как ты вообще меня нашла?

— Ну я же супергероиня. Забыл?

— И то верно.

Квин Би тихо смеётся, и Натаниэль почему-то замирает.

— Прости, можешь не двигаться какое-то время? — севшим голосом спрашивает Натаниэль, не отрывая от неё взгляда и наощупь пытаясь что-то найти. — Я-я быстро, честно.

— Хорошо?

Через несколько секунд до неё доходит. Конечно. Он же постоянно рисует.

Она пытается расслабиться, выглядеть непринуждённо, но уверена, что у неё не получается. Её ещё никогда не рисовали потому, что хотели — разумеется, дома висели несколько её портретов, но выражения лиц художников во время процесса были такими кислыми, что она не могла воспринимать их с должным восторгом.  
Натаниэль же и сам более, чем восторжен.  
Его взгляд быстро мечется от Квин Би к бумаге и обратно, рука движется будто сама по себе, легко, немного размашисто, однако его брови чуть сдвигаются к переносице, выдавая напряжение.

— Извини, я тебя смущаю? Просто я ещё не рисовал вот так, с натуры, и…

— Меня? Пфф, да конечно нет, о чём ты вообще, — она слишком фальшиво смеётся и чувствует, как краснеет. Надеется, что Натаниэль слишком увлечён процессом, чтобы заметить это.

Он просит ещё пару минут и садится за стол, принимаясь за карандаши. Квин Би гложет банальное любопытство, с которым безуспешно борются вдалбливаемые с детства манеры. Когда любопытство побеждает, она осторожно спускается и на цыпочках, боясь отвлечь, подходит к Натаниэлю со спины, чтобы заглянуть через худое плечо в застиранной и выцветшей футболке.

Это совсем не та Квин Би, которую она уже привыкла видеть в зеркале. Это что-то совершеннее и прекраснее, что-то настолько потрясающее, что на глаза сами собой наворачиваются слезы.

— Это я, что ли?

Натаниэль вздрагивает и оборачивается, испуганно распахивает глаза, а затем, поникнув, поджимает губы.

— Не очень, да? Прости; если дашь мне чуть больше времени…

— Шутишь? — Она забирает из его рук альбом и, не веря, касается пальцами рисунка. — Это восхитительно.

— Можешь не пытаться меня подбодрить, — устало выдыхает Натаниэль. — Я знаю, что «это всего лишь почеркушки» и «этим на хлеб не заработаешь», — он явно кого-то передразнивает.

Сердце неприятно сжимается.

— Но это на самом деле восхитительно. Я не настолько красивая.

— Я не смог передать и половины твоей красоты.

Он осекается и отводит взгляд в сторону. Квин Би слишком смущена, чтобы ответить хоть что-то.  
Тихий писк предупреждает её о том, что одно из крыльев на гребне погасло. Осталось ещё три и у неё куча времени, но…

— Мне пора. — Она нехотя возвращает Натаниэлю альбом и запрыгивает на подоконник. — Обращайся, если ещё захочешь меня порисовать.

Хлоя падает на свою кровать, оставляет гребень под подушкой и накрывается одеялом с головой.  
Ночью ей снятся глаза лазурного оттенка.

***

Всё чаще Хлоя ловит себя на том, что ищет взглядом не Адриана, а Натаниэля.  
Если бы не ярко-рыжие волосы, она бы его, возможно, и не заметила вовсе: он почти ни с кем не разговаривает, сидит на последней парте в полном одиночестве и, кажется у него совсем нет друзей. Хлое жаль. У неё хотя бы есть Сабрина.

А ведь он не такой плохой парень. Тихий, зажатый, не носит брендов и не ездит в коллеж с личным водителем, но ей почему-то легко с ним разговаривать.  
Хлоя хочет подойти к нему. Спросить, как прошла вчерашняя смена, посмотреть на его новые рисунки и предложить выпить вместе с ней ещё цветочного чая, только… Он не примет подобное предложение от Хлои. И никто не поймёт, если она внезапно решит с ним поболтать.  
У неё есть имидж, всё-таки.

— Видела, — слышит она краем уха голос Альи, — что-то наша Хлоя в последнее время притихла. Давай, подруга, действуй — это твой шанс!

Маринетт — эта пекарская девчонка — как всегда бормочет что-то бессвязное, и.  
Спасибо ей. Хлоя наконец вспоминает, кто она такая на самом деле.

— Адриан! — Хлоя вешается ему на шею. — Как у тебя дела, золотце моё?

Адриан неловко смеётся, убирая её руки, заверяет, что всё в порядке и спрашивает её о том же. Маринетт начинает грызть учебник от злости, и Хлое становится легче. Натаниэль же отводит взгляд.  
Хлоя почему-то снова чувствует себя виноватой.

***

— Ещё у нас есть медовые пирожные. Правда, они не настолько вкусные, сколько шеф за них просит.

— Плевать, неси. — Квин Би протягивает Натаниэлю купюру в сотню евро.

Тот убегает и возвращается обратно не только с пирожным, но и со сдачей. И куда ей девать девяносто шесть евро мелочью?  
Натаниэль с огромной неохотой соглашается забрать монетки в качестве чаевых, заявляя, что не может принять от неё столько много денег. Квин Би думает, что неспроста множество художников живут в нищете.  
Ей нравится приходить сюда. Нравится сидеть на лавочке рядом с Натаниэлем, смотреть вместе с ним на верхушку Эйфелевой башни, торчащей над новостройками, и пить цветочный чай.

— Это вкусно, — говорит она, вытирая с кончика носа цветную присыпку.

— Перестань. — Натаниэль смеётся. У него прекрасный смех. — Все знают, что лучшая выпечка в городе у Дюпен-Чен.

Квин Би едва не роняет пирожное. Снова эта мерзкая девчонка с оленьими глазищами.  
Она чуть не роняет пирожное во второй раз, вспомнив кое-что ужасное.

— Нат, слушай. — Она кладёт сладость обратно на бумажную тарелку. — Эта Дюпен-Чен… Ты же в неё влюблён, верно?

Натаниэль перестаёт улыбаться. Он хлопает ресницами, несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот прежде, чем спросить:

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Это гораздо больнее, чем она думала. Квин Би пожимает плечами, чувствуя, как под рёбрами что-то надламывается.

— У меня много знакомых. Одна пчёлка нашептала.

Он ничего не говорит в ответ. Значит, всё так и есть.  
Ну конечно: нечего было придумывать невесть что.  
Натаниэль такой же, как Адриан. До тошноты правильный и добрый. Будь на её месте Леди Баг или Рена Руж, он поступил бы так же.  
 _Она никакая не особенная._

— Квин Би, подожди! — Натаниэль успевает схватить её запястье. — Это… было давно. Не думаю, что я влюблён в неё сейчас.

— Вот как.

Она не хочет слушать, на самом деле. Натаниэль продолжает объясняться, но звуки растворяются в прохладном вечернем ветре. Квин Би говорит что-то вроде: «Удачи», после чего вырывает руку, цепляется нитью из волчка за флагшток и скрывается между крыш.

***

Этой ночью Хлоя впервые за долгое время плачет по-настоящему.

***

— Нет, с ней точно что-то не так.

Хлоя лишь фыркает и проверяет, в порядке ли её маникюр. Все постоянно её обсуждают, в этом нет ничего странного. Её любят, её ненавидят, ей завидуют. Всё как всегда, и…  
Она оборачивается и не видит на задней парте Натаниэля.

— Хлоя, ты в порядке? — Адриан разворачивается к ней полностью — их разделяет только проход между партами.

— Конечно, дорогой, о чём речь? — Она смеётся.

Адриан ей не верит. Он достаточно давно её знает.

— Слушай, — он склоняется ближе и понижает голос до полушёпота, — давай поговорим после занятий?

Хлоя кивает.  
У неё нехорошее предчувствие.

Уроки тянутся отвратительно медленно. Тревога противно скребёт напильником по рёбрам, в голове прокручиваются десятки вариаций их разговора, и почти все они её пугают.  
Когда звенит последний звонок, Хлоя срывается с места и останавливается только за дверью, нетерпеливо ожидая Адриана.  
Он появляется спустя двадцать три мучительно долгих секунды.

— Идём, — мягко зовёт он, поджимая губы в улыбке и протягивая ей руку. Хлоя не может заставить себя её коснуться, поэтому сжимает ремень сумки обеими руками и делает шаг вперёд.

Адриан выглядит удивлённым.

— Слушай, Хлоя… — Его взгляд мечется из стороны в сторону. Адриан тяжело выдыхает прежде, чем продолжить: — Мне приятно твоё внимание, но, пожалуйста, не могла бы ты… Чёрт, даже не знаю, как сказать.

— Перестать вешаться на тебя? — Она скрещивает руки на груди. — Называй вещи своими именами, ты уже не маленький мальчик.

Хлоя была готова. Уже давно, наверное. Когда-нибудь у него бы всё равно кончилось терпение.

— Пожалуй, — он неловко смеётся. — Я люблю тебя как друга, но…

— У тебя появилась «та самая»? — Адриан неопределённо пожимает плечами, но ей этого достаточно. — Кто она? Я её знаю?

— Да, но это неважно. В общем, если у тебя были ко мне чувства, то мне очень жаль.

— Всё путём. — Хлоя смахивает волосы с плеча. — У меня тоже кое-кто есть.

— Правда? Это, эм, довольно… неожиданно. — Адриан хмурит брови. — Я его знаю?

— Ты сам только что сказал, что это неважно. В общем, развлекайтесь и всё такое.

Она улыбается, легонько щёлкает Адриана по носу и дефилирует к машине.  
Когда водитель закрывает за ней дверь, Хлоя чувствует, как по щекам начинают течь слёзы.  
Кажется, в войне за чувства ей никогда не победить.

***

Патрулирование её злит.  
Квин Би едва не кричит на девочку лет двенадцати, решившей спросить у неё дорогу к Марципановой площади. Она стискивает кулаки, объясняя предельно вежливо и борясь с желанием предложить воспользоваться гугл-картами и не доставать её.  
Ноги сами несут её к непопулярной в городе кофейне, с чересчур высокими ценами и обшарпанной вывеской, однако Квин Би успевает одёрнуть себя.  
Она героиня.  
У неё нет времени на такие глупости, как цветочный чай.

***

— Ты!

Натаниэль замирает, хлопая длинными светлыми ресницами. Хлоя почти что в бешенстве.  
Она упирается указательным пальцем в его грудь и щурится, думая, что ему сказать. Её мало волнует то, что на них смотрит весь класс, как и то, что его лицо слишком близко.

— Эм?

— Ничего.

Хлоя резко разворачивается на пятках и проходит к своей парте. Натаниэль пожимает плечами и сливается с остальными.

Пальцы стучат по парте, в ушах неприятно жужжит, и это ни в коем случае не вина Поллен — она мирно спит во внутреннем кармане пиджака, отдыхая после ночного патрулирования. Ну, если две попытки попасть в комнату Натаниэля можно считать патрулированием: его не было дома ни в час ночи, ни даже в четыре.  
Все вокруг перешёптываются так громко, что Хлоя едва может разобрать разговор на задних партах. Джулека спрашивает о каком-то рисунке, но ответ Натаниэля такой тихий, что его перебивают другие.

— Что это с ней с утра?

— Я больше удивлён тому, что с ней было всю неделю.

— Да-да, прежняя Хлоя, ничего необычного.

Разумеется. Она совсем забыла, что не является героем на самом деле, а лишь играет эту роль от скуки.  
Зачем строить из себя пай-девочку, если все всё равно считают тебя злодеем.  
Пожалуй, впервые её нервы сдают _по-настоящему_.

— Знаете что. — Она встаёт с места и идёт к задним партам, чтобы её слышал каждый, кто здесь находится. Поллен шевелится в кармане: наверное, хочет сказать, что это не очень хорошая идея. Хлое плевать. — В чём дело? Продолжайте, это же так весело, постоянно обливать меня дерьмом, верно? «Ах, Хлоя нагрубила той буфетчице, ой, Хлоя опять чем-то похвалилась, ужас, Хлоя такая высокомерная». Да, пожалуй. По крайней мере я не боюсь высказывать своё мнение людям в лицо и не перешёптываюсь за спинами. Хотели «прежнюю Хлою»? Получайте. Милен — выбрось уже своё подобие одежды, оно едва годится для мытья полов. Иван — полагаю, тебе уже не поможет ни один фитнес-тренер и директору придётся расширять дверные проёмы, чтобы твоя туша вообще смогла пройти в класс. Аликс — ты вообще умеешь говорить по-французски, без слэнга? Хотя ты навряд ли понимаешь, о чём я. Впрочем, как и ты, Ким — удивлена, что тебя до сих пор не оставили на второй год. Наверное, это из-за того, что ты списываешь у Макса — конечно, чем ещё заниматься щуплому очкарику, как не наукой. Социальное взаимодействие явно не для него. Думаю, вы неплохо спелись бы с Джулекой — может, соберёшь для неё микрофон, чтобы было хоть немного слышно, что она вечно бормочет себе под нос? Ох, Роуз. «Посмотрите на меня, я маленькая и миленькая, люблю всё розовое и не понимаю, что происходит, можно я заплачу, чтобы меня пожалели?». Алья, ты уже записываешь видео? Нет? Почему? Уверена, твоя тупая пекарская подружка поддержала бы идею создания хейт-канала, ведь вы такие правильные только тогда, когда я отворачиваюсь. Можете позвать Нино, пусть напишет для вас шутки — впрочем, забудьте, ужасная идея, растеряете подписчиков.

— Хлоя, пожалуйста…

— Вау, кто осмелился подать голос. Адриан, влажная мечта жителей Парижа от десяти до сорока. Думал, я промолчу потому, что мы друзья детства? Ну уж нет — меня тошнит от твоей показной доброты и желания угодить всем подряд. Теперь ты.

Она поворачивается, и Натаниэль тут же прикрывает руками свой рисунок. Он смотрит ей в глаза и нервно сглатывает.  
Правильная реакция.

— Что тут у нас. Непризнанный художник, у которого нет денег даже на футболку из секонд-хэнда. Неудивительно. Знаешь, чего заслуживает твоя мазня?

Хлоя выдёргивает лист из-под рук Натаниэля и рвёт его пополам. Секундой позже она понимает, что это был тот самый портрет Квин Би — законченный, яркий, невозможно красивый.  
Она цепенеет, медленно осознавая, что вообще сделала. Натаниэль выхватывает обрывки.

— Да что с тобой не так?!

Его глаза на мокром месте, в лазурном заливе плещется шторм гнева и обиды.  
Поллен начинает трепыхаться слишком сильно, и Хлое приходится запахнуть пиджак плотнее.  
Она молча смотрит за тем, как Натаниэль выбегает из класса.

***

Квин Би не собиралась сюда приходить, но ей стыдно за сцену в классе. Она не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как всё исправить, и…  
Боже. Лучше бы вместо правил этикета её учили общению с людьми.

Возле кофейни никого нет. Квин Би заглядывает в пыльное окно: её сердце сжимается, когда она видит поникшего Натаниэля. Тот, впрочем, тут же меняется в лице, когда замечает её — осматривается и тихо выскальзывает на улицу. Он пытается улыбаться. Квин Би видит, как припухли и покраснели его глаза.

— Я уже не надеялся, что ты придёшь. Ох, прости — тебе принести чай, или…

— Не нужно. — Она сдвигает ярко-рыжие волосы в сторону, желая посмотреть на его лицо. — Что-то случилось?

— Это…

Он поджимает губы. Наверное, ему больно даже вспоминать об этом. Но она должна знать. Она должна всё исправить. _Хлоя_ должна всё исправить.

— Давай. — Квин Би приобнимает его за плечо, ведя к скамейке. — Мне ты можешь рассказать. Я же героиня, верно?

Натаниэль отводит взгляд в сторону. Мнёт в пальцах край фартука и, ей кажется, что он готов заплакать снова.

— Неприятности с одноклассницей. Ничего необычного, но… — он тяжело выдыхает. — Ты знаешь, что однажды я был акуманизирован?

Знает, конечно.  
Она хорошо помнит этот полный ненависти взгляд. Помнит, как Натаниэль — тогда Злолюстратор — стёр половину её комнаты и все вещи, как смеялся, рисуя летящие в неё острые диски, и… Да она чуть не умерла в ту ночь. Такое очень тяжело забыть, хоть она и старалась.  
В глубине души Хлоя понимает, что заслужила всё это.

— Слышала об этом.

— Что ж. Если честно, то я не помню, что делал. Помню только переполняющую меня злость и голос в своей голове, который предложил мне силу. А потом я очнулся и увидел перед собой Леди Баг и Кота Нуара. Знаешь, я действительно был влюблён в Дюпен-Чен. Рисовал с ней глупые комиксы, представляя себя героем — сейчас я понимаю, что они были глупыми — но тогда Хлоя просто взяла и высмеяла любовь перед всеми.

— Хлоя — это та самая одноклассница, с которой у тебя неприятности? — Натаниэль кивает.

— В общем, я хотел отплатить ей тем же. Доставить кучу неприятностей, унизить, чтобы она почувствовала, каково это. Знаю, как это звучит, но… Я хотел бы стать акуманизированным ещё раз.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы уничтожить её раз и навсегда.

Квин Би застывает, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Внутри неё безжизненная ледяная пустыня, которую она отчаянно вспахивала всё это время, надеясь когда-нибудь превратить её в роскошный тропический сад. Сегодня Хлоя впервые понимает, что это попросту невозможно.  
Почва промёрзла сильнее, чем она думала.

— Прости, мне не следовало…

— Всё нормально, — Квин Би старается говорить ровно, без всхлипов. — Тебе нужно было выговориться.

— Спасибо. — Он наконец-то улыбается. — Я рад, что встретил тебя.

От этого только больнее.  
Натаниэль спохватывается, продолжает говорить — что-то об очень дорогих красках и о том, что ему пришлось работать ради них две ночи подряд и пропустить занятия, потому что он хотел использовать для её портрета только лучшее. Квин Би отмирает, всё же сообразив, о чём именно речь.

— …я хотел подарить его тебе, только его порвали, и… Я нарисую новый, обещаю, но…

— Покажи мне. — Ей приходится снизить голос до полушёпота, чтобы не выдать себя.

— Он же порван!

— Плевать. Я хочу увидеть.

Натаниэль вынимает из кармана аккуратно сложенные половинки рисунка. Квин Би расправляет их на коленях и складывает порванные части вместе.  
Это по-прежнему красиво. Её светлые волосы, убранные в высокий хвост, ниспадают с плеча, пухлые розовые губы тронуты лёгкой улыбкой, взгляд из-под маски мягкий, нежный.  
С рисунка на неё смотрит лучшая версия её самой.  
Квин Би и близко не похожа на это совершенство.

— Твоя одноклассница, Хлоя… — Она с трудом выталкивает слова. — Ты никогда её не простишь, верно?

— Не знаю. — Натаниэль грустно улыбается. — Я не могу долго обижаться.

— То есть, если бы она извинилась?..

— Хлоя? Извинилась? — Он смеётся. — Да ни за что. Её волнует только она сама.

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

Её тон слишком жёсткий, возможно. Натаниэль удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
Она и сама не ожидала, что скажет это.  
Всё зашло слишком далеко.

— Прости. Устала немного, наверное. — Она поднимается, прочищает горло. — Надо продолжать патрулирование. А это я заберу с собой.

Квин Би машет ему порванным рисунком и скрывается между новостройками.

***

Хлоя ждёт его возле входа в класс. Хватает за ворот футболки и тащит за собой. Натаниэль продолжает молчать даже тогда, когда она вталкивает его в пустую инвентарную.

— В общем…

Это сложно. В образе Квин Би было гораздо проще: костюм супергероини буквально дал ей новую жизнь, второй шанс, возможность исправиться.  
Квин Би могла стать хорошей.  
Хлоя Буржуа — нет.

Она до сих пор сжимает пальцами его футболку — вытянутую, истончившуюся от постоянных стирок и почти бесцветную. Хлоя, с лёгким загаром и в брендовой одежде, чувствует себя рядом с ним жалкой.  
Натаниэль заслужил гораздо большего.

— …прости, — наконец срывается с губ. — За то, что я сделала. Мне не следовало говорить всё это и рвать твой рисунок. И за тот случай с Дюпен-Чен тоже.

Хлоя не надеется на прощение, но всё равно хватается за призрачную возможность. Может, когда-нибудь она перестанет ввязываться в заведомо проигрышные бои.

— Хорошо.

— Что?

— Я говорю, что прощаю тебя. Отпустишь?

Она растерянно кивает и разжимает пальцы. Отходит в сторону, до сих пор не веря в то, что слышит.  
Натаниэль останавливается возле двери.

— Спасибо, что извинилась. Это было для меня важно.

Дверь закрывается. Хлоя чувствует, как дрожит, чувствует, как снова плачет — на этот раз сама не зная, почему именно.  
Поллен гладит её крохотной лапкой по плечу.

***

Квин Би в приподнятом настроении. Она почти что и вправду летает — трепещет невидимыми крыльями, когда видит возле скамейки Натаниэля.

— Привет, как твоё ничего?

Деревянная поверхность нагрелась на солнце. Квин Би вытягивает ноги и подставляет лицо тёплым лучам, щурясь от яркого света.  
Натаниэль почему-то не садится рядом — продолжает стоять, слишком уж напряжённый.

— В чём дело? — Она склоняет голову набок. — Всё нормально?

— Теперь я понимаю, кажется.

— М?

— Ты Хлоя. Хлоя Буржуа.

Она не может сказать «нет». Не может соврать ему больше, чем наврала уже, хотя и понимает, что должна.  
Натаниэль падает на скамейку. Зарывается пальцами в ярко-рыжие волосы, раскачивается вперёд-назад, бормоча что-то под нос.

— Поверить не могу. — На его глаза наворачиваются слёзы. — Лучше бы я тебя не знал.

Солнце, взошедшее над её ледяной пустыней, окончательно гаснет.  
Надежды рассыпаются стеклянной пылью, оседают в лёгких, не дают как следует дышать.  
Она в очередной раз всё испортила.

Это происходит само собой.  
Рука тянется к волчку, прикреплённому к тонкому поясу. Квин Би словно знает, что делать, хоть это на самом деле не так.

— Забудь, — тихо говорит она, всаживая острую иглу на кончике волчка в светлую кожу шеи.

Глаза Натаниэля закрываются. Он обмякает в её руках и заваливается назад.  
Квин Би слишком напугана происходящим. Не имея ни малейшего понятия, что произошло, она хлопает Натаниэля по щекам. Гребень пищит три раза подряд, чего никогда не случалось раньше.

— Уже?!

У неё нет времени. Силы Поллен могут иссякнуть в любую секунду, и Квин Би приходится бежать, чтобы не выдать себя.  
Она останавливается только в тени переулка и успевает подхватить свою квами.  
Отсюда Хлоя наблюдает, как хозяин кофейни поднимает Натаниэля, как даёт ему сильную пощёчину, приводя в сознание. Как Натаниэль прижимает рукой голову и наверняка путанно извиняется.

По крайней мере он, кажется, в порядке.

***

Возле Натаниэля собирается целая толпа, расспрашивая, что случилось. Хлоя сидит на своём месте, с трудом удерживая маску абсолютной незаинтересованности. Если верить Поллен, то ей ничего не грозит, но…

— То есть, серьёзно?

— Ага. — Натаниэль потирает место удара. — Просто потерял сознание. Сказали, что сотрясения нет. Я в порядке, правда.

— Мы так переживали! — Роуз всхлипывает и жмётся к Джулеке. Будто её тут два дня таскали по больницам, а не Натаниэля.

— Лучше расскажите, что случилось, пока меня не было.

Ему некомфортно среди такого количества людей, он не привык к общению и старательно пытается перевести тему. Хлое знакомо это чувство.

— Да так. — Алья пролистывает что-то на телефоне. — Квин Би вчера спасла мэра, представляешь? Хочешь посмотреть видео? Я почти нашла.

— Квин-кто?

Ребята переглядываются, и Хлоя с облегчением выдыхает.

— Квин Би, — повторяет Алья. — Новая супергероиня. Оказывается, она уже месяц помогает гражданским, но что-то серьёзное сделала только вчера. Интересно, почему Леди Баг до сих пор не пригласила её в команду. По-моему, она клёвая.

— Мне тоже так показалось, — поддерживает Адриан. Маринетт фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди. — Подожди, ты правда о ней не слышал? Красивая блондинка в ярком жёлтом костюме, нет?

— Может, что-то такое и было, но имя слышу впервые. Простите, события последних дней, они… Всё так перемешалось… Не могу вспомнить.

— И не надо! И вообще нечего на него давить! — Роуз машет ладошками, отгоняя их, словно голубей. — Мальчику надо отдохнуть! Поправляйся, Натаниэль.

— Спасибо.

Хлоя постукивает пальцами по парте.  
Поллен объяснила ей, что своей способностью Квин Би может стирать определённые воспоминания людей. Правда, это отнимает почти все её силы и практически сводит превращение на нет, так что пользоваться этим нужно очень осторожно и в самых крайних случаях.

— Натаниэль, — окликает его Хлоя после занятий. — За ту сцену в классе…

— Какую сцену?

Она не может понять, рада или разочарована.

— Никакую, забудь.

Хлоя смахивает с плеча светлые волосы и гордо идёт к своей машине.

— Это же шанс, Хлоя! — Поллен садится на её плечо. — Ты можешь начать всё заново!

— Не могу, пчёлка. — Она гладит квами костяшкой пальца. — К сожалению, это так не работает.

***

Проходит две недели прежде, чем у Хлои наконец-то получается.  
Вокруг неё разбросано множество порванных листов, которые она пыталась аккуратно склеить прежде, чем возьмётся за рисунок. Из них относительно приемлемыми выглядят процентов пять — Хлоя никогда прежде не пыталась что-нибудь сделать своими руками. Ей были перепробованы варианты от скотча до проклеенной марлевой подложки, маникюр давно перестал быть таковым, а комната превратилась в кошмар любой уборщицы.  
Теперь она решается взяться за портрет Квин Би.

Пальцы дрожат от напряжения. Хлоя протяжно выдыхает, просит себя собраться, осторожно складывает две части рисунка и промазывает оборванные края тонким слоем клея.  
Надо ведь с чего-то начинать, верно?

***

Натаниэль засыпает прямо за столом. Он устал на подработках, и сил на ещё один рисунок у него попросту нет, но он должен продолжать совершенствоваться.

Просыпается он от шороха. Опять забыл закрыть окно на ночь.  
Когда Натаниэль подходит ближе, то видит на подоконнике рисунок в красивой позолоченной рамке. Он узнаёт свой стиль, только…  
Он не помнит, чтобы рисовал что-то настолько красивое.

К рисунку прилагается записка. Натаниэль переворачивает небольшой прямоугольник:

_«Удачи! Не грусти, ты обязательно со всем справишься.  
К.Б.»_

Он едва не вываливается из окна, пытаясь разглядеть того, кто оставил это ему. Взгляд цепляет только жёлтое пятно, исчезающее между домами.  
Натаниэль садится обратно, не в силах отвести взгляд от записки.  
На языке ощущается вкус цветочного чая.


End file.
